Patch 1.37
Patches Preceded by: 'Patch 1.36 (August 12, 2010) | '''Succeeded by: 'Patch 1.38 (October 27, 2010) Overview The full release notes can be found here. The update was released on September 21, 2010. Details Global Agenda Version 1.37 introduces a number of enhancements, bug fixes and improvements -- including a new Achievement system, the ability to switch quickly between different Weapon/Armor/Skill Tree Profiles, major updates to the Auction House, new Vanity Items, Mission Queueing updates, and more. Major Highlights *A full achievement system which will replace the older version (disabled during Sandstorm). Some achievements may now award helmets or other flair. *Implementation of Quick Swap Profiles allowing you to set customized configurations of skills, weapons, appearance, and armor. Each character may have up to four profiles. *Introduced Special Vanity Items *Made major improvements to the Auction House *Both 4v4 Arena Matches and Double Agents PvE Missions now run on timers (like the one controlling Raids), and also improved the loot rewards in each. *Removed the 10v10 Arena mission, replacing it with AvA Arena Scrimmages that accepts only pre-made teams of 10. No rewards are given, nor may AvA equipment can be used. *Improved mission queues. *Made changes to the Boosters (formerly known as Token/XP Boosts) *Added four new PvE consumables items. *Increased Rare and Epic drops in PvP and some PvE missions. *Players many now purchase repair kits with tokens, and armor with credits instead of tokens. *"Perfect Stat Devices" (HHH or DDD purchased at Class Vendors) have base damage/healing buffed by about 3%. *User configurations are now saved on the client's computer. *German language support. Auction House *'''STOCK MARKET MODEL: Most items sold on the Auction House will now use a "stock market" buy/sell model. Under this model, the seller provides a price for the item that is being sold (the "ask" price). Buyers then see all items of that type and at that same price grouped into a single line on the auction house screen. Buyers see the lowest 5 selling prices for any given item. Buyers can purchase one or more of the same item from different sellers by simply providing a price (the "bid" price) at which they are willing to purchase. The auction house will automatically reconcile the transaction with all the different sellers (on a first-in-first-out basis) who sold their merchandise when any single buyer completes a purchase. Some specialized and unique items will continue to be sold using the standard auction model of incremental bids over time. The auction house makes the decision about which model to use (stock market or standard auction) based on the item type. *'NEW SIMPLIFIED SELLING SCREEN:' The Auction House UI has undergone significant changes. When you select an item for sale, the panel automatically populates the quantity for sale with the total you have in inventory (of course you can change that) and with the current market price for this item (the lowest ask price, also something you can change). *'ITEM CATEGORIES': There are now just a hand full of item categories on the left side of the auction screen and no confusing sub-types. *'PREVIEW': You may now preview Auction House items on your character prior to buying. *'OTHER FIXES:' Various defects addressed related to expanding and collapsing menus. Mission Queueing *'SERVER REGIONS:' There is no longer a drop-down to select your server region on the Mission screen. Instead, your default server region (North America, Europe, etc.) is chosen automatically when you login, based on your IP address. You can modify your default server region on the SETTINGS menu. When you queue for a mission, you will be paired in matches with others from your default server region, unless no match can be made within a reasonable waiting period, at which point, you may be matched onto another server region. If you do not wish to ever be matched into a match on another server region, you may uncheck the flag to "Match on other Regions". *'BACKFILLING': If the "Volunteer me for late backfills" checkbox is checked on your SETTINGS menu ("on" by default), you will be aggressively backfilled into existing matches if a team is short players. Players that are backfilled into matches will receive the full reward for the match, as if they were in the match from the beginning. *'TIME TO NEXT TIMER-DRIVEN MISSION': For those missions queues that are only available at timed intervals (such as Raids), the Mission screen now displays the time until the next mission availability. *'MISSION ACCEPT DIALOG': You now have 30 seconds to accept a Mission (used to be 60 seconds). The Mission Accept dialogue will show a countdown of how many seconds you have remaining to accept the mission. Special Vanity Items There are two new special, craftable "Vanity" items: *'Magic Elf Goggles -' which you wear during PvP matches and cause all enemies to appear to have elf heads (so you can have fun shooting them) *'Vanity Pet -' a pet which follows you in Dome City while also giving your character a 50% groundspeed boost while in Dome City. To craft these items, you must possess a special blueprint. Only a very limited number of blueprints for these items will be placed on the Auction House for bidding. One you win this blueprint, you can craft unlimited items with it. One or more of the components for the special items must be purchased from Carter's Accessory store, using tokens. This is to limit the number that can be crafted per day, as well as increase the value and rarity of the items. Craftable PvE Consumables There are four new craftable PvE Consumables in Version 1.37: *Lasting Damage (Rare) - Provides 10% damage boost for either 15 minutes or until you die, leave the mission instance or re-equip. Stacks with all damage buffs. *Lasting Energy (Rare) - Provides 30% power recharge for either 15 minutes or until you die, leave the mission instance or re-equip. *Lasting Regeneration (Rare) - Slow regeneration for 15 minutes or until you die, leave the mission instance or re-equip. *Repo Android (Epic) - Deploys a powerful Repurposed Android. Each consumable is craftable, and the items should be available for crafting them either through salvage or a new vendor in dome city. Note that the item for crafting the Repo Android comes only from salvaging Epic items. This is a new component item. You must level your crafting along the Consumable path to craft Rare and Epic items. AvA Rewards The following rewards will be implemented for AvA in Version 1.37: 1. Token Reward: All participating AvA players are awarded 1 token for every 2 Networth their Agency gains, up to a maximum of 15,000 tokens. This award is at the end of the season. 2. Achievements and Holographic Helms: Individual player Achievements are awarded for participating in an Agency that wins an AvA season once ("A New Champion"), three times ("Rising Legend"), five times ("Supreme Focus"), and ten times ("Eternal Glory"). Additional, individual player Achievements are awarded for participating in an Agency that places in the Top 3 for an AvA season once ("Top Men"), three times ("Held the Line") , five times ("Consistent Domination"), and ten times ("We are Legion"). Each Achievement awards the player an increasingly awesome holographic helm. These helms are all brand new for 1.37. Note that players who change agencies in the last week of a season may not be awarded the achievements. Players who do not participate in AvA battles for the season (with their Agency) will also not be awarded the Achievements. Achievements will be awarded going forward (that is, no recognition of AvA wins prior to Ver 1.37 as those had their own rewards). 3. Item Rewards: Agencies that win an AvA season are awarded special weapons and devices not currently available anywhere else in the game. A limited number of these items are awarded for each win, deposited in the Agency's Inventory. These items will bind once equipped. Example: Archer's Folly - A unique Standard Mine variant that, in addition to having the OC damage upgrade, also increases the maximum number of mines that can be deployed at once, and reduces the time to deploy mines by half. The Top 10 participating Agencies will also be awarded some number of unique AvA devices, such as Black Lance Vandals or Dark Steel Vindicators. As we continue to add additional items, devices, and AvA vehicles to the game, these rewards will change over time. Token System You can now earn a maximum of 50,000 tokens in a week. Likewise, you may hold a maximum of 50,000 tokens in your bank. The daily limit on tokens has been removed (in favor of the weekly cap). Boosters Purchased Boosters (formerly known as Token/XP Boosts) now double credits and double end-of-mission loot in addition to XP and Tokens. Players should now inspect the STATS screen on Agent Profile to see key information on their active Booster. Several bug fixes have also been made to the boost calculation. Note that the double loot bonus applies solely to loot at the end of a mission, not to mob loot. Modifications You may now add a modification to a particular weapon or armor piece using the "wrench" underneath the weapon or armor on the Agent Profile screen (verus having to use the Modification Implant kiosk in Dome City). When you press the wrench, you will be prompted whether to Repair the Item (using a repair kit), or Mod the Item (using a Mod). Miscellaneous Changes *'Inpsect: '''Changed default key of "inspect" (now 'X'); players may now use inspection in open world area. *Healing Boost - Now stacks its effect with other HOTs (previously it replaced them). Neutralize Wave will no longer remove the healing boost, though it still removes any other HOTs. *Neutralize Wave - Neutralize Wave no longer deals damage for each effect removed. It also provides a poison effect comparable to Poison Aura. Radius changed from 45 to 35. *Sealed Systems - Sealed Systems now heals a small amount for each negative effect removed from the Recon. *Melee devices no longer give backtsab buff when backstabbing a turret. *Healthbars no longer display in Dome City. *A bug with scanners in PvE has been fixed to close an exploit. *'Combat Rating:''' Now display skill number in addition to Stars Category:Patches